Overwatch Academy
by xx88Pharmacyislif88xx
Summary: Pharah is the cool student who just wants to leave her school but when she sees the angel like Angela she might change her mind. :)


AN: Shout out to my crew ZeroInvador and saltsoldier on Ao3 who suppoted me through making this I love u guys. You gotta read thier stuff its like the best. Hope you like this. First fic, no flames please!

Chapter 1. First Day at Overwatch Academy

My name is Fareeha (my nickname is Pharah) and it is my first day of Overwatch Academy (AN: Ok they are now super young k? lik everyone is da same age so don't worry there's no weirdness. This is so dat it makes sense that they all in da same year). I wanted to make a good impression so I put on my fashionably tatty jeans and shirt and made sure that my dark bleu jacket looked super fit cuz I knew that lots of preppy posh people went to the academy as it was for posh kids with lots of money.

"Pharaoh it's time you got goin cuz otherwise you're gunna be late" I heard from downstairs. It was my mum Anna who annoyed my so much like she kept going on about how she didn't want me to drop out of high-shool lik she did. She just didn't understand, I just didn't like school cuz everyone was just two fake and they always befirended me because I am really good at sports.

I looked at my watch! Oh my stars I _was_ late! I quickly put in my hair beads, grabbed my bright yellow saddlebag and ran out the door. I knew that the baus was going to be already gone (AN:like how many of us hav missed the bus rite guys?), so I knew that I was goin to have to run. I took a deep breath and launched towards the school. I knew that if I ran really fast I would mak it because I was captain of the track team. I was even so quick that I passed the bus as I ran (got a friend called Ran. Hi Ran!) and beat it to the academy. As I passed the bus I winked at all the grils and they all blushed. I made every girl blush especialy when I was running cuz my shirt usually ran up and my tight abs showed.

However, one girl caught my eye becase as she saw me run past, she didnt blush as I passed she just smiled. This interested me but all I got a glimpse of was er blue eyes and blonde hair. I knew I had to find her later.

Anyway as I reached the Acadamy, I looked up as the high rising brick walls and dreaded another year with the fakes in my year but maybe finding that girl will make it better. (AN:aaawwww my god guys do u know who that blonde girl is. Who could it be ;))

I looked at my timetable and saw that I had histoy with professor Winston. Oh god he was so boring and gross cuz he kept doing stuff with his feet. At least I sat at the back so I could sleep and he wouldnt notice. He was super blind with high prescription glasses so he couldnt even see in front of the first row.

As I sat down this super goth girl sat next to me I think her name was Amelia or something. As I started to drift off, she started whispering to me in french but I didn't understand so I just muttered to her "baguette" and then she nodded seemingly happy with my answer and turned back to her work. Whith a shrug I put a arm over my eyes and drifted into dreamland...(AN:P Probz about the blonde girl amirite?)

"Hey! Wake up! Lessons over Luv!" I groanded and my hair pieces clinked as I got up quickly to see who had pulled me back into the cruel reality called life. Once my head cleared I realised it my co-captain of teh athletics team Lena. She stood over me in her trakkies with her bomber jacket on top like she always did. Noone macked her for it though Lena was just too nice to be made fun of.

As I packed my blatantly unused notebook and supplies. Lena started blushing furiously tried to chat up the goth girl next to me: "uhhh...Hi widowmaker!" Huh. That made me pause, I thought her name was Amara or something. I also noticed Lena looked a little sad as she looked in the pale skinned girl's eyes.

Then it dawned on me, 'Widowmaker' was probably her fanfiction usename, Lena loved reading that stuff amd the name certainly sounded edgey enough so maybe Lena was a fan. I said as much to Lena and she looked at me incredulouselily and almost shouted at me: "no pharah! She's not a fanfic writer shes the captain of the cooking club! Her baguettes are so good that people, especially boys, die when they eat them. Thats where she got the name! Anyway, if she was a fanfic writer how would I be able to read it! It'd be in french!" Then we laughed and the goth chic looked at us weirdly as we walked away.

My other lessons during the day I also slept through unevenfully until lunch. I didn't really feel like listening to one of Mr Morrisons edgey rants or Mr Gabriels even edgeyer rants so I just slept through them.

It was at lunch that I finally saw that girl again. She was dressed in the school colours of orange and black and was in a cheerleader's outfit which had the overwatch isnignia on the front. Over the top she stylishly had a lab coat over the top which was the perfect way to dress, I couldn't believe I had never thought of it. I stopped walking as I saw her smiling at all the other girls surrounding her. Once again I was stunned by hr aryan features and hearing her not english accent made me drop my bag.

Everyone started looking at me, even the girl. She looked at me in my situation and giggled behind her hand and it took evn longer to get myself tohetheer. In my embrarres ment I ran away.

Oh I was sooooooooooooooooooooo screwed.

AN: Thnks 4 readin! Make sure to review if you want to! ;P


End file.
